


Rage meurtrière

by MissCactus



Series: Nuits du FoF [100]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Murder, Implied Sexual Content, Naked Characters, No Dialogue, angry ace, as a joke, because, probably, very angry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Personne ne voudrait se retrouver en face d'Ace alors qu'il était fou de rage. Personne ne voudrait se retrouver NU en face d'Ace alors qu'il était fou de rage. Et pourtant, Kuina ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour sa survie, mais une autre chose l'intriguait...





	Rage meurtrière

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Veine". J'avais tellement envie d'écrire sur Sabo et Kuina que j'ai probablement une idée pour eux sur chaque thème ! Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai rien fait sur mon adorable petit couple, il faut que je me rattrape !

Ace était une personne très facile à lire. Il était sincère et honnête, toujours de bonne foi et accordait sa confiance aux gens facilement, sans pour autant être naïf, contrairement à son frère Luffy. Il n'était pas mauvais menteur, mais une fois qu'on le connaissait assez bien on remarquait de suite lorsqu'il se retenait de dire _toute_ la vérité.

Beaucoup de personnes diront le contraire, mais il était la personne la plus facile à lire au monde. Lorsqu'il était heureux il le montrait, riant à aux éclats, lorsqu'il était triste il le montrait, pas en pleurant mais en s'énervant sur tous ceux qu'il croisait, lorsqu'il était fatigué il le montrait en... En tombant tout simplement de fatigue.

Et c'était principalement tout ce que ressentait Ace. Il n'était jamais perplexe, méfiant, anxieux, nerveux, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était un homme simple qui montrait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Sur ce point, il ressemblait grandement à Luffy, tout le monde le savait. Cependant, ce qui le différenciait de son petit frère était sa soudaine politesse. Lorsque les gens connaissaient Luffy et rencontraient Ace par la suite, ils assumaient simplement que ce dernier était une copie plus âgée du jeune homme, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. Aimable et poli, il savait remercier les gens qui prenaient soin de sa famille et montrait sa gratitude en étant le plus serviable possible.

Kuina n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle avait rencontré Ace lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et avant même de se présenter, ils étaient en train de se battre. Il fallait dire que le garçon avait un caractère bien trempé et ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait, tout comme Kuina. Forcément, lorsque ces deux enfants s'étaient croisés, ils étaient vite partis au quart de tour. Une remarque déplacée de Ace, une acerbe de Kuina, et les voilà en train de se ruer de coups.

En grandissant, rien n'avait changé. Enfin, ils savaient se retenir en publique, ne se frappant pas dès qu'ils le pouvaient, malgré leur envie, mais les regards noirs et l'atmosphère glaciale lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre parlaient pour eux.

Cependant, Kuina n'avait jamais réellement vu Ace fou de rage.

En fait, elle était sûre que personne n'avait eu à faire à lui dans cet état. Il savait parfaitement se contrôler, pouvant aller jusqu'à garder un calme olympien dans les situations les plus étranges ou désespérées. Elle s'était pourtant demandée à quoi pouvait ressembler un Ace sur le point de devenir fou.

Elle avait déjà vu Luffy énervé, alors elle l'imaginait aussi un peu dans ces eaux-là. Le regard noir, si noir qu'il pouvait figer les gens, peu habitués à être le récepteur d'une envie meurtrière aussi grande, les lèvres pincées dans une vaine intention de maintenir un hurlement de colère, les poings fermés et tremblant, hésitant à frapper ou à s'emparer d'un couteau pour se débarrasser de sa victime. Et probablement une veine énorme sur le point d'exploser sur son front.

Étrangement, elle l'imaginait très bien.

Probablement parce que c'était l'état dans lequel il était actuellement.

Et que toute cette rage meurtrière était concentrée sur elle.

Mais alors qu'elle aurait dû s'inquiéter pour sa vie, elle se sentait étrangement calme, quoique légèrement inquiète. Inquiète parce que la veine sur le front d'Ace grossissait à vue d'oeil et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Est-ce que ce serait grave ? Malgré leurs disputes quotidiennes, elle ne souhaitait tout de même pas qu'Ace finisse à l'hôpital. Elle aurait voulu lui demander si tout allait bien, s'il ne voulait pas s'asseoir un moment, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Pas alors qu'elle était complètement nue, dans le même lit que son frère.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas Luffy qui se trouvait avec elle, elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le temps de se couvrir que son corps en morceaux serait en train de couler au fond d'un lac.

« Il va falloir m'expliquer une chose. » Commença Ace, contrôlant tant bien que mal sa voix entre ses dents serrées. « Comment est-ce que toi, Kuina, tu as pu te retrouver dans le même lit que _Sabo_. » Il serrait tellement ses poings que Kuina commença à se demander s'il ne se faisait pas saigner les paumes de la main avec ses ongles. Et cette veine qui ne cessait de grossir sur son front... «  _Sans aucun vêtement_. » Finit-il au bord de l'hystérie.

Elle sentit Sabo bouger à côté d'elle, probablement en train d'essayer de retrouver son sous-vêtement pour ne pas sortir complètement nu lorsqu'ils devraient fuir le brun, mais honnêtement elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

Cette veine gonflée sur son front commencée à ressortir tellement qu'elle tournait au bleu. Pouvait-il faire une hémorragie à cause de cette veine si celle-ci venait à exploser ? Cela voudrait-il dire que son cerveau – encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait un – ne recevrait plus assez de sang pour le maintenir en vie ? Tant de questions qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir. Mais après tant d'années d'hostilité entre eux, elle ne savait pas vraiment comme lui parler sans être agressive, et finit par dire la pire chose qu'on pouvait imaginer dans ce genre de situation.

« C'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde, tu veux pas te calmer ? »

Kuina eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard paniqué de Sabo – le charmant Sabo qui avait été celui qui l'avait séduite quelques temps plus tôt, pas le contraire, et pour qui elle allait probablement mourir – avant d'entendre toute la rage qu'Ace retenait.

Elle espérait au moins qu'on retrouverait son corps avant qu'il ne soit décomposé, histoire qu'elle soit quelque peu présentable le jour de son enterrement.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
